Stranded on Eventide
'Stranded on Eventide '''is a Shrine quest in ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is automatically given once Link sets foot on Eventide Island in the southeast corner of Necluda Sea. The Sheikah Monk Korgu Chideh challenges him to offer three Ancient Orbs to corresponding platforms across the island. However, the challenge is intensified immediately as the monk removes Link's entire inventory, including all of his armor, weapons (including the Master Sword if he has obtained it), bows, arrows, shields, the ingredients, and cooked food, leaving him with only Key Items he has obtained (Sheikah Slate, Paraglider, Korok Seeds, Spirit Orbs, Saddles, Bridles, and the Champions abilities), Runes, the abilities obtained through freeing the Divine Beasts, and any extra Heart Containers, Stamina Wheel, or inventory upgrades he has obtained up to that point. He also retains upgraded runes such as Stasis+, Remote Bombs+, and Sheikah Sensor+. However the amiibo Rune becomes temporarily unusable preventing Link from using it to obtain weapons, items, armor, or from summoning Wolf Link during the Shrine Quest. Additionally the game cannot be saved while Stranded on Eventide, though the game will autosave shortly before Link sets foot on Eventide thus Link can reload a previous save if he wishes to take on the Side Quest after obtaining more Heart Containers, Stamina Vessels, inventory upgrades, Rune Upgrades, or Champion abilities. Link can also use the Cryonis Rune or the Raft located on the beach in the southwestern portion of the island to leave the island, which will cause Korgu Chideh to ask Link if he wishes to give up on the trial. If Link selects to give up his equipment and items will be returned though he will have to start the Side Quest over again by sitting foot on the island. If he chooses not to give up, Korgu Chideh will return him back to the island. As a result, Link must rely on his runes, survival skills, and combat abilities to survive the island's dangers. Like "The Isolated Plateau" quest at the beginning of the game, Link can obtain items and ingredients by foraging. He can obtain weapons by defeating monsters or finding them in treasure chests. However he has to be careful as he has no armor and there are more dangerous enemies on the island such as a Hinox which guards one of the spheres. Fortunately, Link can use his runes such as Magnesis Rune and Remote Bomb to save his limited supply of weapons and bows. He can also use the Cryonis Rune to lift floating wooden treasure chests containing items. Stasis+ can be useful as it can freeze enemies, allowing Link to flee from them more easily or attack them. The Sheikah Sensor+ upgrade can help Link learn where he might find specific items and help him locate things like treasure chests and Ore Deposits as long as he has added them to the Hyrule Compendium by taking their picture with the Camera Rune. Remote Bombs+ recharge faster and are more powerful, making them more useful in combat allowing Link to save his limited supply of weapons & bows or give him an alternative means to defend himself if he runs low on these items. A Rock Octorok can be found on the southwestern portion of the island, which Link should avoid killing as he can use it to refresh "Rusty" equipment he finds on the island turning them into better equipment. Link can find a Rusty Broadsword, a Rusty Shield, and a Rusty Claymore which he can use the Rock Octorok to refresh. Once the challenge is completed, Link's inventory is returned to its former state and Korgu Chideh Shrine emerges from the ground at the top of a mountain on the island. On the hill near the Rock Octorok, Link can find a Bokoblin campsite where he can find a Seared Steak roasting on a spit and a Cooking Pot. The Cooking Pot is invaluable for creating food dishes which can help Link survive on the island and provide better health restoration than raw or roasted food, though Link must be careful as the island has a limited supply of ingredients. Additionally Link can use the Cooking Pot to turn lizards, rhino beetles, and monster parts into Elixirs to provide beneficial effects and health restoration depending on the elixir and ingredients used. However Link must be careful as the camp contains several large Electric Chuchu in addition to Bokoblin, how Link can use them to his advantage by killing them, which will cause them to produce a discharge of electricity that will shock any nearby Bokoblins. In addition to fruits, seafood, and fish Link can acquire on the island, Link can find various wild animals such as Water Buffalo, Woodland Boars, Blue-Winged Herons, and Seagulls which he can hunt for their meat, however Link must be careful not to spook them while hunting and must take care not to waste his limited amount of arrows and bows. This Shrine Quest technically acts as the main trial for the Korgu Chideh Shrine, as Link receives the monk's Blessing when he enters the shrine instead of another trial thus "Stranded on Eventide" is one of those Shrine Quests that functions as an overworld trial where the trial is actually getting to the Shrine itself by completing its Shrine Quest. This shrine quest also resembles the "EX Trial of the Sword" a DLC Side Quest that appears as part of The Master Trials DLC. Both side quests involve testing Link's survival skills by taking away his armor, weapons, and items he has come to rely on forcing him to fight with his runes and items he finds during the quest. Stranded on Eventide with a Horse If Link can get a Horse onto a Raft and manages make it to Eventide Island (this must be done before the Shrine Quest has been completed), Link can start the Shrine Quest stranded with his horse which remains along with his runes, Champion abilities, Heart Containers, Stamina Vessels, and Key Items. This offers a few advantages as his horse can make traveling around the island easier and can kill weaker enemies by trampling on them, allowing Link to save his limited supply of weapons. It also allows Link to attack from horseback giving him an advantage over enemies. However Link must be careful as his horse can be killed in combat or accidentally. Master Mode Playing on Master Mode, any enemy with a higher tier gets upgraded, resulting in the player adopting a more defensive manner of combat. Aside from obtaining Octorok balloons and fighting lower-tier enemies to access one of the orbs, the best option is to avoid fighting any group. The, now, Black Hinox, requires you to subtly glide on top of it to claim the orb, as its health is too high for all available weapons to be of any help, especially without an attack buff. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quests